gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gundam Fanon:Chat Fights
50 Mark Gundam Fight Tournament! Well, since we've finally hit the 50 fight mark, it's time to celebrate. I HEREBY ANNOUCE THE 50 MARK GUNDAM TOURNAMENT! CHALLENGERS OF ALL SKILLS, JOIN THE BATTLE FOR THE TITLE OF GRAND CHAMPION! The tournament will officially begin when we have enough participants, at least five total. The format of the tournament will be one of elimination. The rules of participation are listed below: 'Rules of Participation:' *The pilot (AKA one of the contributors of the Gundam Fanon Wiki), may select up to three mobile suits or mobile armors for use in the tournament. Once selected, these machines will be locked to that pilot alone and can not be exchanged for any other after the lock out period. No pilot is forced to choose three, if they desire so they may enter the tournament with only one mobile suit or mobile armor. *Pilots may choose only machines that actually belong to them. An example being Ransac16 choosing GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian as one of his three choices. Under no circumstances are they to choose a mobile suit/armor designed/owned by another contributor. *Participants must have fought at least one battle. This is to ensure pilots have at least some skill before entering. *Participants must have a total of at least three mobile suits designed/owned by them or they are considered unable to participate. (This does not effect the limit of machines the pilots are allowed to use as listed above) *The established rules for Gundam Fights still apply to tournament rules. Minus a tag team battle (the tournament is strictly one on one). Meaning only one mobile suit/armor per pilot per battle as stated in original rules. *Upon losing three battles in a row the pilot(s) in question will drop out of the tournament. This pilot may not participate again until the next tournament. If both participants tie, it is considered a victory for both and they will move on to the next round. 'Lock Out Period:' 'Grand Champion of Gundam Fights:' At the end of the tournament only one pilot will remain standing. This pilot will be crowned the Grand Champion of Gundam Fights and will hold that title until the next tournament, in which case they will have to re-earn the title. The title is bestowed only to the pilot and not to the mobile suits involved. 'Participants:' *'Ransac16' - Machines: GNSS-TD/NR-4 True Guardian, Shadow X , and GNC-5 Legend Roster: *Shrshot VS. CarlosIXA *Spiceracksargent001 VS. CarlosIXA (Fought) *Ransac16 VS. DarkGhostMikel (Fought) *Rflynn vs DJ Grimm XL Gundam Fight Tournament Interviews Basically you write out an imaginary interview with yourself and the media about your view on the tournament. You have to do one if you choose to join, it's tradition. Ransac16 21:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Official Due to the overwhelming popularity. I am planning to make this an official project of Gundam Fanon Wiki. We will vote on this for the implication. -APS Support (7) #APS #DJ Grimm XL 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Ransac16 00:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #Shrshot 00:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Shrshot #CarlosIXA #Spiceracksargent001 00:59, January 6, 2012 (UTC) #DarkGhostMikel 02:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Reorganization Plan #1 Alright, as it's still early in the tournament I intend to resolve an issue that's been bugging me and could potentially turn the events into one big mess. As of right now sign ups for the tournament are reopened to 1-3 people. Once we have at least 1 more person join the tournament will continue as planned. Some of you may face a roster change though so heads up. Current victories and defeats will still be tallied. In addition, for those who are affected by roster changes will be given a special bonus, you are allowed to replace one mobile suit on your team with another designed by yourself, either old or new. As of current nobody has this privilage yet so nobody pull anything. I have all your machines memorized. Ransac16 04:31, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Where's the signup at boss? Count me in! DJ Grimm XL 11:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'll join. Gives me good use of time. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:18, January 12, 2012 (UTC)'' Read all the rules and then go the participant section. And to whoever has the three link signature, just put your name in without the multiple links to it...Ransac16 15:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Done and done! Do I post my own interview... or just toss off and wait for the tournament? DJ Grimm XL 02:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Do the interview then wait for your opponent to hop onto the chat. It helps if you wait on the chat so they know your there waiting. Ransac16 18:07, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Taking too long It seems some of our combatants are either unwilling to fight or just refuse to find the time to initiate one. As i'm sure some of us would like to see the tournament enter the second round i'm forced to give a warning. Those who have not fought within the next week will be disqualified. If you have a problem with that, you know what to do to fix it. Ransac16 00:23, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Since despite the promise of being disqualified it seems we still have yet to see any tournament battles. So i've opted to change the roster to match people with others who are more likely to be on when they are. Everyone has until Sunday. Ransac16 04:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Cancelled Well i've been thinking it over and i've come to a decision. With the disapointing lack of progress, arguments over reasons for slow progress, and among other reasons I hereby cancel the tournament. It may have just been to soon for this to go over. We need more combatants than we currently have access to for this to really push forward. I know most of you looked forward to the tournament for weeks but unfortunatly we (the wiki) just doesn't have the resources to pull this off. Ransac16 17:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah man! I had my Wanzer-types all set for battle too! Well, guess it can't be helped. Just means I'll be ready for the next tourney, hopefully with some new Mobile Suit/Mobile Armor units, too. Spiceracksargent001 19:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Dang, this probly my fault. Sorry everyone, I will try harder next year. And you all better watch out, cuz Im comin back with a vengeance! Rflynn 01:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Good for you, Rflynn... "...And my journey is coming to an end" 02:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Let's do it! Alright everyone, let's try to hit the 50 fight mark! If we hit the mark soon, I may be persuaded to do something special for the wiki. So start tearing limbs and heads off left and right people! Ransac16 22:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Falcon PAWNCH! Yes, for the first time in recorded history, a Gundam pulled off a Falcon Punch as a finisher. Just wanted to brag. lol Ransac16 03:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Suggestions? Well, it's long been to my attention that there are really only about 4 people who actively participate in Gundam Fights. This is rather disapointing because this means those 4 are forced to fight the same people over and over again, things need to change. So i'm up for suggestions on how to improve the Gundam Fights so more people will feel compelled to join. Ransac16 04:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Time to go all out Well, I've decided it's time to make things a little interesting (And very much chaotic) for a Gundam Fight. The idea is simply an all out Free For All consisting of everyone who wants to join. The same rules apply, but with the magical chaos of free for alls. I'm adding a poll just for the heck of it too. Opinions on the Free For All BRING IT ON! You're crazy Where's the beef? I'm going to feel this one in the morning LEEROY JENKINS!!! You're REALLY crazy What took you so long? Ransac16 02:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC)